venturian_battle_headquartersfandomcom-20200216-history
Fruit Dieties: Part 2
Fruit Dieties: Part 2 is the sequel to Fruit Dieties: Part 1 and is an episode of Venturian Battle. Synopsis Robert and his brothers ventures into the Ruins, the area where the Multi-Dimensional Fireball landed. Crumbled buldings were still smoldering on fire, as they kept going. They soon saw a pillar of smoke raising up into the sky. Going towards it, was a ship wich was not damaged at all. As Robert went inside, he saw the Lemon that tried to kidnap them. He was talking about a great escape of prisoners, before he left. Suddenly, a large pillar of light appeared next to him. As he looked in the distance, there was a security tower projecting lights everywhere. It seemed to be on high alert, but before Robert escaped, it spotted him! The towers sounded alarms, wich brought a bunch of Grape Soldiers to the area! They caught Robert and his brothers, carrying them to a prison-like area. Soon, everything went dark. When Robert woke up, he was in a small cell with electric bars. There were grapes patroling the area, along with a blueberry guarding the cell. He heard voices coming from the hallway. They were talking about departing the ship towards Flakerot. The voices turned out to be a Lemon and Lime. The Lime was talking about reporting back to the realm of the Dome, but the Lemon told her that Flakerot takes priority first. Robert was confused of this, and went to sleep. When he woke up, he found that his finger was going through the electric bars. He escaped, but the Bluberry guard spotted him. Robert stabbed the Berry, and found his Brothers in different cells. He freed all of them, and killed a grape to get through. He found out that the ship was flying to Flakerot, and decided to stop them. When he entered a large middle room, he encountered the Lemon. The Lemon pursued him with a large sword. Robert tried to stab him, but Lemon was too skilled to be stabbed that easily. They began to duel in a sword fight, and then a group of Strawberries attacked him. Robert's sword stabbed the floor, causing them to fall into the basement. Some of the strawberries were killed, but the others kept fighting. The strawberries ended up fleeing as Robert killed most of them. Meanwhile, Terrence and Tyler entered the pilot's room. They were attacked by the Avacodo piloting the ship, and got tied up. Tyler broke free and almost stabbed the pilot. The pilot ended up abandoning ship in an escape pod, as Terrence attempted to repilot the ship. In the middle room, Robert attempted to cause the floor to fall down again, but instead the ship started losing power since he stabbed the core. Terrence tried to stop the ship, but he accidentally broke the controls. The ship started to descend faster into Flakerot, and crashed into Robert's adobe mansion. The Lemon and Lime ended up releasing a Pineapple robot to kill the Jacob's. The pineapple was easily defeated, and dragged the Lemon and Lime into the ocean. That could've gone worse, Tyler said. Robert still was mad since the ship crashed into his Adobe mansion, destroying it. Tropes Included Anthromorphic Food: As with every other Fruit Deities episode. Negative Continuity: Despite the destruction of his adobe, Robert still has the manor in later episodes seemingly in perfect shape, at least in Brendan's episodes.Category:Episodes Category:Season One